


Kiss Kiss

by fanaticreader16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticreader16/pseuds/fanaticreader16
Summary: Fulfilling a request from RennyWilson:Darcy/Wanda - stealing kisses. Like Wanda steals kisses from Darcy when they are in the middle of something like talking or watching TV or cooking or eating etc etc
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Kiss Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Okay, so this request came in ages ago, and RennyWilson, I’m so sorry it took so long to fill it. I kept trying to sit down and write it and hated everything, until this came out. I feel like this isn’t exactly what you were looking for, but it’s what happened when I started typing and I am pretty happy with how it turned out, so hopefully you enjoy it!

There were a lot of things Darcy enjoyed about dating Wanda. Number one: she was _dating *Wanda*_. She’d had a crush on the Avenger pretty much from the moment she saw her, and was working up the nerve to ask her out when Wanda beat her to it. Wanda had asked her out for coffee, which led to dinner, which led to drinks, which led to...whatever they were now. They hadn’t really put a label on it. And Wanda was a pretty private person, so they didn’t hold hands or anything in front of any of their friends, which kind of bummed Darcy out (she would shout it from the rooftops if she could), but she understood and respected Wanda’s desire for privacy, especially since this whole relationship was pretty new. Plus, that led to another thing she loved about Wanda: her sneakiness. Wanda had become an expert at touching Darcy sensually when in groups so that no one else could see, at grabbing Darcy’s hand for a moment as they passed dishes at the table, and, Darcy’s favorite, at sneaking kisses when no one was looking. Darcy didn’t know how they hadn’t been caught yet (they lived with the freaking Black Widow, for chrissakes!), but she wasn’t complaining. Plus it also meant Wanda kissing her extra when they were alone. She was constantly walking up and giving Darcy random kisses while she baked, or when Darcy was trying to explain Doctor Who to her again, or while getting ready for bed. Darcy loved it.

This brought her to her current position - pinned against the wall right outside the dining room kissing Wanda like it was the last time. It had started out innocent enough, with Wanda grabbing Darcy’s arm and embracing her before she could go into the dining room, and then gently pressing her lips to Darcy’s, however it didn’t take much for Darcy to deepen the kiss and then the two fed off each other until they were too distracted to realize where they were. Darcy let out a moan as Wanda’s thigh worked its way between her legs, and pulled Wanda in closer. They would’ve kept going, but a quiet cough to Darcy’s right interrupted and brought them back to the present. Slowly, Darcy opened her eyes and looked at Wanda. 

“Oh shit,” she whispered, and looked over to see Natasha grinning at them.

“Soooo,” she said, still looking like the cat that got the cream. “Finally decided to stop hiding, huh?”

“Wait, what?!” Darcy exclaimed, looking at Wanda, who seemed just as surprised as she did.

“You knew??” Wanda asked.

Natasha just raised one eyebrow at them and said, “Oh please, I’ve known since the beginning,” which okay, not too surprising given who was talking, but still, Darcy thought they’d been more discreet than that. “Everyone else figured it out later. Except for Clint, I don’t think he knows.” She smirked, “I can’t wait to see his face when he realizes he’s the only one.” And with that, she sauntered into the dining room, like she hadn’t just flipped Darcy and Wanda’s lives upside down.

Darcy looked at Wanda, who shrugged. “I was thinking we should tell them soon anyways,” she said, and then smiled. “As much as I liked having you to myself, it’ll be nice to be able to go out with my girlfriend every once in a while.”

Darcy beamed. “Well, since they know…” She moved towards the entrance to the dining room and announced, “Wanda and I are going back to her room, don’t hold dinner for us, okaythanksbye!” And she grabbed Wanda’s hand and pulled her down the hallway to go finish what they started before Natasha interrupted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
